theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbar
Sandbar is a male Earth pony who is Hiccup's Padawan Learner. Then he later gains a Terrible Terror named Sea Scale. Backstory Sandbar was among a Jedi Temple outside of , where he and his sister were with the Younglings of the temple. But Sandbar one of the top in the group. Then when the Clone Wars took place, Sandbar was selected to join on a trial mission. Where he showed outstanding skills in his teachers. But during the battle he was in, one of the Super Battle Droids was only minorly damaged, in which Sandbar decided to try and fix him and reprogram him. While most of the Jedi were unsure they let Sandbar carry on with his decision. And surprisingly, Sandbar managed to reprogram the droid. Nicknaming it, Bear. Since he passed the trail, Sandbar could construct his own Lightsaber now. As the war continued, Sandbar and Bear would work together with any of the Jedi he was assigned with. But when Order 66 was issued, Bear hid Sandbar away from the turned Clones. But his parents and sister were not determined to be found, so Sandbar assumed they were murdered. So he and Bear stole a shuttle and flew away. Now know that he would be in even more danger if his identity as a Jedi Youngling was found out, he hid his Lightsaber and moved to use a pistol his father gave him. As well as a Clone Trooper's own DC-17 blaster pistol. Then the shuttle landed on a faraway planet, where Sandbar and Bear constructed a temporary home. As Sandbar would practice blaster deflection with Bear, then Bio Sandbar continues to stay at the Jedi Temple Housing with his friends. When Sandbar and his friends were on their way to the Jedi temple Rec room to rest, they were surprised to find some newcomers. Silverstream then went to go and meet them but Ocellus stood in front of her, stating it would be rude to interrupt her Cousin's tour. But Silverstream insisted on meeting them, as Smolder had to hold her back by the tail. Silverstream managed to pry herself loose but sent Ocellus flying into the back of Mrs. Calloway. As the timid changeling apologized and expected them to yell at her, but instead was met with some nice greetings as Grace called her a little cutie. Edd kindly offered some of the cookies from their stand, which Ocellus hesitantly took but upon taking one bite, she started to devour them very swiftly. Then the rest of the crew made themselves present, as Yona was interested to meet Yakkity, but both confirmed they were not related. As Gallus was at first unsure of what to make of the newcomers, but then he introduced himself, but upon saying he was gonna be like Anakin Skywalker one day, the Eds were confused since they had no clue who Anakin was. While Sandbar then Then for the next 2 hours, the cows had finished telling the group of how they met the Eds. Silverstream was disgusted that Sarah enslaves her own brother stating she would never do that to Terramar. Yona also states she wouldn't either. Not only to her Yak family but to her Wookiee companions in Yakyakinsan. While Ocellus has no words to describe how she feels on the subject. As Gallus said nothing, but deep in his heart, he could relate to Eddy, since he had no friends before joining the Jedi Order. Sandbar was more annoyed about the fact the Police Force of CN City was completely useless. Then during the campaign to save Hippogriffa from the Flame Federation, Sandbar was with the group. Then when the Ed's flew their freighter into the main space battle, Sandbar used his mechanics skills to repair many of the systems that got damaged in the ship. Personality Sandbar is portrayed as the easygoing "straight man" to counterbalance his friends' more eccentric personalities. He is also the most considerate and thoughtful among them. Physical Appearance Sandbar is a male earth pony with a lime green coat. With a short, light cyan and moderate opal colored mane and tail. And has 3 sea turtles for a Cutie Mark. And has light sea-green eyes. Then in Season 7, Sandbar dons a goatee beard on his chin. Then in the year 45 ABDM, Sandbar starts wearing a seashell necklace with a golden lining and also dons a thin mustache on his upper lip. Main Weaponry * Teal Lightsaber * Walther P88 Compact Pistol * DC-17 Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Mechanics: Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Peace Keepers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Selfless Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawan Learners Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:204th Night Fury Battalion Category:Pilots Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:Boyfriends Category:Lightsabermen